Penelope Ambroise Tibideaux
Penelope, known as Penny to her friends and family, has recently started her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Delighted with being sorted into Slytherin like many of her relatives she can't wait to get settled into classes and start making memories. Penny is not exactly the brightest in the bunch and prefers to pride herself on her appearance instead much to the disappointment of her father. Her mother on the other hand treats Penny like a princess and enjoys dressing her up in the latest robes. History. Penelope Ambroise Tibideaux was born on March 4th 2000 to parents Henriette and Perseus Black. She was said to be a gift to the family as her Mother had hoped for another girl and it was thought that she would not be able to have any more children after difficulties with her second child Heidi. Henriette and Perseus decided that their children be given Henriette's maiden name as Perseus believed some members of his family had made enemies he no longer wished his children to be involved with. Henriette Black (nee Tibideaux) who born was into a ancient French Pureblood line was wealthy young woman with a taste for adventure which is what brought her to travel to England at the age of 17, after finishing studies at Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic with reasonable grades. With little if no money in her pocket she struggled to survive on the harsh streets of Wizarding London. Though a young man, not much older than herself, fell for her pretty face and asked for her hand. His name was Perseus Black His Mother and Father were proud that he had managed to find himself a pure wife and were delighted to welcome her into the family. Henriette had no contact with her family for 9 years after leaving her Manor home behind in Versaille for the adventure of England. The wedding between her and Perseus was a large affair, which invited many important figures including members of the Wizengamot. Perseus' Mother insisted upon the best for her little Prince and his delightful little lady, which naturally turned it into a grand event. After 7 years of happy married life Henriette got a letter from her Mother in Versaille informing her that her Father had died. Henriette had never been close to her Father as he'd been strict on blood types and disliked Henriette playing with anyone 'unworthy'. She attended the funeral all the same taking along her Husband Perseus and son Apus who had just celebrated his 1st birthday at the time. Her Mother was excited to see her and was proud to see she had turned out beautifully, they kept in constant contact ever since and have become very close. Perseus was born into the large and extended Black family. He was always proud of his heritage and wealth and enjoyed flaunting it on numerous occasions. He was an intelligent boy who agreed with his families’ thoughts on blood purity and how Purebloods were worth more than others. At school he was very popular, his roguish good looks and high intelligence were a hit with the ladies and also made him a popular addition to classes. Perseus left Hogwarts with above average scores in his N.E.W.Ts receiving 4 Outstanding grades and 3 Exceeds Expectation grades. He hoped that if he were to have children in the future that he would pass on his intellect. Sadly, it seems his wish was granted only to Apus. Heidi was far more interested in Quidditch than class and Penelope although not a lost cause, was never the brightest of the bunch. The first birth of the family was Penelope's older brother Apus Tibideaux. Perseus and Henriette had squabbled over what to name the child, as Perseus had wanted to stick with the family tradition of naming their children after constellations whereas Henriette had wanted a traditional French name for her son. It seemed that Perseus had won and they named their first-born child Apus after the constellation of the same name, which is translated to 'The bird of Paradise'. 3 years later Henriette gave birth again. Their second child was Penelope's older sister Heidi Tibideaux. Perseus gladly let Henriette name the child as she wished due to the fact that he had been able to name Apus 3 year previous. There were complications with the birth of Heidi as she was in the wrong position when her Mother was due to give birth meaning that Henriette was in Labour longer than usual and lost a lot of blood as they attempted to remove her child. Henriette loved Heidi dearly as they were both lucky to be alive. 7 years later after it was thought that Henriette was not able to have a child Penelope Ambroise Tibideaux was born. She was a quick and easy birth and said to be a gift to the family. She was a fairly quiet baby and seemed to enjoy scaring her Mother by being constantly ill only to recover perfectly in a few days. The shock came when she became a toddler; the quiet days were finally over. She was a loud and bubbly toddler who learnt to talk quicker than she walked which frustrated her greatly. She would babble on about what she could see around her though not being able to string sentences together quite yet. Her sentences consisted of "Look, bird fly" and several violent jabs in the direction. Though her Mother labeled Penny her 'Petite génie'. Appearance Penelope, known by most as Penny, is a young girl who is petite in almost every sense of the word. She stands at a small 4"10 which is small for her age of 11. Penny never really minded being 4"10 seeing as it had it's upsides. For starters people were always thinking she was younger than she was which meant she got away with more, her little face would light up as her Mother's friends would proclaim, "Oh, she is no woman yet. Let her have her fun." It also helped when her siblings and friends decided to pass the time by playing hiding games in the manor gardens. Penny always found it easier to fit into little hiding holes she found whilst running around excitedly hoping had no one had noticed her slipping deep into the neatly primed hedges. She has fair skin, which is lightly dusted with freckles that become more prominent when summer comes around. Her skin, being as pale as it is usually burns when exposed to too much sunshine, therefore she usually models a straw hat when going on outings on especially sunny days. Though her skin is pale she is seen to be constantly flushed or embarrassed due to her rosy cheeks. She really dislikes them and wishes that for once she could not look like she'd been embarrassed by someone’s comment. Penelope has big stormy grey eyes which give her the 'deer in the headlights' look she's mostly remembered for. After meeting some of her Mother's friends briefly she is known as the wide-eyed girl with the bright smile. She dislikes her eyes as she feels that they are far too big for her small face. Penny believes her best feature to be her smile. It is said you can tell members of the Tibideaux family by their trademark bright smiles, which Penny enjoys using to her delight. Penny's hair is a dishwasher blonde colour like her Mothers. It reaches down to around her mid back in loose wavy curls. She enjoys looking after her hair though it occasionally gets knotty and tangled when she goes on adventures in the surrounding gardens, which annoys her Mother greatly. Sometimes, when Penny successfully persuades her Mother, she can have her hair charmed straight which is how she prefers it. Penny has quiet a slim, lanky figure that comes from her Fathers side of the family. Her Father stands at about 6"3 with rather long limbs which Penny seems to have acquired, though at this moment it doesn't seem she acquired the height as well. Penelope believes this leaves her out of proportion which she hates as she likes everything to be perfect. Personality Although Penelope seems like the type of girl to be sickly sweet in every way; this fact is most certainly false. She has a very clever mind non-academically and knows how to use her cutesy looks to her advantage. She's sneaky and quick witted with a sharp tongue if you get on her bad side. She has a tendency to be hot headed when things don't go her way and is known to take her anger out on other people who are around. It may seem like Penny is a horrible little girl but when with those that she is friendly with she's pleasant to be around. She was a born leader, but she tries to be fair and is intelligent enough to know what is right, whether or not she acts upon it is a different matter. Penny enjoys being the centre of attention and dislikes being left out or unnoticed. When in a large group she loves to be talking to other people and getting involved with plans going on. She's loud and bubbly with a cracking sense of humour, she can take a joke but if you go too far you'll know as she'll snap and you'll be on the receiving end of a hot tempered little madam. Penelope isn't the most academically intelligent person on the block, she likes to think she knows a lot and enjoys talking big. Though, when it comes to walking the walk she's not always as confident. Despite all this she never backs down from a challenge and will attempt it at all costs, brushing off her failed attempts with a snappy comment or sharp glare. Although Penny seems to be a loud mouthed, obnoxious and extremely arrogant little girl she has her soft side. When with her sister Heidi who seems to be the only person who can calm her down she enjoys reading and has a higher than average rate, being able to comprehend difficult texts quite easily. She enjoys walks in the countryside, enjoying the beautiful views and scents. Of which she writes about in her little journal that she carries with her almost everywhere. Penelope is also rarely seen without her 8 week old silver haired cat, Lune. Though she rarely shows affection, as she believes it to show weakness, she seems to care for and enjoy the company of Lune and vice versa. Penelope dislikes having to dress for winter as the furs her Mother insists she wears itch her exposed body. She hates to feel uncomfortable, though also hates people who do not look presentable. She takes pride in her appearance and dislikes things to be untidy, whether it is her clothing, hair or belongings. Penelope Ambroise Tibideaux 20:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC)